Seducing Hinata
by Zsay's World
Summary: Naruto wants Hinata...but she needs some...convincing...
"N-Naruto! What…Wha—what are you doing?!"

"Well, in a few minutes…you…" his grin was cheeky, his movement quick as he trapped her between his body and the wall, boxing her in with his arms. "You're cute when you pretend you don't want me…" he smirked, his lips curling in a way Hinata found irresistible. He captured her lips in a kiss that Hinata found…damn. But she couldn't. she had to meet TenTen for lunch in an hour. Naruto though, he was having none of that. He pressed himself into her, crushing their bodies together so closely that she thought they may fuse. It didn't take long for his hands to wander. Their first victim—Hinata's lower back. He kneaded her back with his hands, massaging it while he moved his lips to Hinata's ear. He sucked along the flesh before whispering to her. "'Nata…Hinata, come on." Hinata cursed his deep voice…his deep, sexy, smooth, sexy, sexy voice. Did she mention his voice was sexy?

"No…not now…Oh, my go—aaahhh!"

"Yeah…try telling that to your legs." He smiled as the shaking limbs began even less stable. He nibbled her earlobe, running his tongue along the shell—she would fall if they didn't move to the bed soon. "Hinata…" his hands moved downward, to her backside. It was all she could do to remain standing. God, she loved his hands right now. His hands kneaded her ass as if it were dough, rough yet gentle, and she loved it. When his mouth moved to her neck, and his teeth came out to play, she shrieked in pleasure. He bit down on her pulse point, and she fell into him.

"I…can't…be late—Mmmm…"

"Stubborn…" he allowed his teeth to graze the skin of Hinata's lower lip. He tugged gently, his lips mashing into hers with a force that should have been uncomfortable, but she found nothing but pleasure. His tongue teased her, and soon the pink appendage was between his lip, being sucked for all it was worth.

"Naruto…"

"That's my name…don't wear it out."

His hands moved to her breasts, massaging the things as if it were his job. With the skill he showed in handling them she wondered why it _wasn't_ it job. His undid pulled the hem of her shirt upward, pulling the garment off of her body and throwing it clear across the room. Her bra soon followed. His hands returned to her breast, this time with the help of his tongue. Naruto swirled his tongue around one hardened nipped with his left hand occupied the other breasts. She let the moans slip from her lips freely, frequently. He bit now on her nipple, and she shrieked, frenzied moans escaping her lips.

She liked that.

She _really_ liked that.

 _Oh, now he's just cheating! Sneaky little—holy shit!_ His hand traveled to the region just below the hem of her pants, and she. Freaked. Out. His fingers moved swiftly, expertly and she struggled to keep up. Maybe…maybe she could be late to lunch—no! she was Hinata Hyuga—she would not be seduced by this man or his finger— _oh, yes, please, more! Don't stop! Don't. fucking. Stop!_ The ground beneath her feet crumbled and she collapsed. Naruto caught her easily, and carried her back to bed. He was surprisingly gentle as he lay her down. Taking his place atop her body, he continued his rapid movement. her moans were rough, deep, and he loved the sound more than he could say.

"Nar…uto…Nar…! Uto…Nar!" she couldn't take it anymore.

"Holy crap …you are one sexy woman when you come!"

"Shut…up…" she wanted him. "Come here!" she all but pulled the boy to her lips, forcing her tongue through his lips. She bit down on his top lip, and he winced.

"Ow!"

"Hush…pants…off…NOW!"

He'd created a monster.

She'd already began working on his belt, his pants following shortly afterward; she was not playing around. His shirt was ripped off of his body and flung haphazardly across the room. With him undressed, Hinata began working on her own attire. Fully naked and exposed, Hinata forced their lips together once more. Naruto allowed his hands to wander back to their previous position but she stopped him midway. Two pairs of eyes met—confused and lust hazed.

"Not you finger…"

"What then…?"

"Your tongue." She was stern, definite.

He couldn't bring himself to disagree.

She moaned…he smirked…she spread her legs.

And he attacked.

Naruto was merciless, brutal as he swirled his tongue around her nether regions; nipping and suckling. Kissing and nibbling…drawing the sweetest moans from the woman above him. Soon enough he hit a sensitive spot within her, and her moans transformed into screams. Naruto buried his face into her, his hands settling on her shaking hips to still their movement. her hands hand come to play, running through his hair. Not satisfied with her reaction just yet, Naruto increased the speed of his tongue, and Hinata screams transformed into high pitch shrieks of pleasure. Her hands fisting his hair like a lifeline. Naruto smirked…yes, he was good like that.

"Nar…Naruto! More…more, please more!" Hinata screeched lowly as his teeth bit down on her ever so gently. Hinata shrieked so loudly he thought he may go deaf. In any other situation he'd have teased her about her volume, but now he had a job to do. Hinata was getting antsy, a clear sign she wouldn't last much longer. Naruto slid a finger into her, and then another. He moved in a harsh, quick rhythm along with his tongue. Pretty soon Hinata was writhing violently, thrashing and screaming as if she were under attack. She was, in a way he thought in amusement. He chuckled lightly while still working on her crotch.

Oh, dear God…

"AHHH—SON OF A—NARUTO!"

She fell apart right then and there, and he thoroughly enjoyed licking her clean. As he trailed kisses up her body, she came back from heaven. And as she wrapped her arms around his body, she smiled. She knew all too well what was coming and boy was she beyond ready for it. Naruto positioned himself.

"You sure you want to do this…? I understand if you're tired, or just don't feel like it."

So sweet and considerate…too bad now was not the time.

"If you aren't inside of me in the next five seconds, I will never run my fingers through her hair ever aga—SHIT!" he thrust into Hinata with a force she previously thought impossible. "God damn…Mmmm!" she hooked her legs around his waist, forcing him into her just that much deeper. "Naruto…move…please!" well, he couldn't say no to that. The request seemed to make him snap. He drove himself into Hinata with a speed of a demon, growling into her ear the entire time. She moaned almost violently as he drove into her. soon his lips came into play, pressing against her own for a heavenly kiss. His hands weren't idle either. Naruto's right hand came to massage his favorite part of Hinata's body: Hinata's leg.

"Don't…do—aaahhh!"

"Shhh! Mmmm…let me play…" soon enough the limb was over his shoulder.

"NARUTO!"

"You're so flexible…oh! D-damn Hinata!"

Hinata's hands found the sheet, and she held on as if her life depended on it. Her moans came out at will, bursting from her mouth completely out of her control. _Holy…shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Naruto hands found her and he intertwined their fingers, squeezing her hands for dear life.

"Naruto!"

"Hinata…"

"Nar…!"

Naruto growled into her ear, and she moaned in response. Soon they were joined at the lips in a kiss that many would kill for. Her leg fell, rejoining its counterpart around Naruto's waist. Naruto snarled, digging his teeth into her neck…and she screamed. Loudly, shrilly, high pitched; he was sure the people living down the street could hear her. Damn…he was good. "Tell me you love me…" Naruto slowed his pace, and Hinata opened her eyes to look at him. In place of his usual arrogant smirk was a vulnerable, needy expression that nearly broke her heart.

"I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you so much!" kiss. "I'll love you forever!".

"Tell me you need me…"

"I need you, I need you, I need you…I need you!"

He sped right back up.

Too much…it was too much. Hinata could feel it building within her, with each unbelievably delicious thrust. She would last much longer. Naruto must have felt it too because he went into overdrive, and Hinata felt the world disappear behind her lids as her eyes rolled back into her head. It should not have been possible to feel such pleasure. His thrust her quick, fast, almost too fast. And all she could do was moan. Damn, she was sure to be bruised when this was over. Naruto made one particularly hard thrust, and Hinata nearly cried from pleasure. More…she wanted more...gathering what was left of her wits, Hinata willed her hands to squeeze Naruto's weakly—their secret signal: don't hold back on me.

And Naruto obeyed.

Good man…so in tune with Hinata's needs.

She couldn't ask for better.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata keened so loudly that Naruto forced their lips together to silence her cry. He forced his tongue through her lips, suckling her tongue as if it were candy. Hinata screamed into his mouth, her body convulsing with the telltale signs of her approaching orgasm. Naruto growled. He sped up even more—it that was even possible—taking her bottom lip in his teeth. Her moans were nearly deafening by now. If someone didn't know better, they'd probably think he was murdering the woman. Naruto ran his hand up and down the skin of Hinata's leg, massaging her thigh.

"Hinata…come on…come for me…"

Everything went white for her after that.

Hinata went rigid, her mouth opened in a scream that Naruto _knew_ the neighbors could hear. He could feel her tightening around him, and soon he followed her into oblivion, their combined screams enough to wake the city. And then Hinata went limp, Naruto falling onto top of her. he moved to get off of her, but she held him in place.

"No…I lie you on top of me."

"Mmmm…don't you have to meet TenTen…?"

"I can reschedule." Hinata said.

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…TenTen and I…can always…have lunch…next…week. I'm tired. Good…nigh" she fell asleep mid-sentence…and Naruto laughed.

"I should seduce you more often…sexy little vixen…"


End file.
